Je ne vis pas sans toi
by Nekito-chan
Summary: Tokio Hotel, traducción deathfic BillTom, sin lemon...Me dejaste...aporte el resumen xD


Hola :D traigo un one-shot que no es mio u-u espero que les guste :) todo el credito es de Chevalamel iio sólo lo traduje ..

Drama BillxTom (yaoi incest)

PS: Merci Chevalamel par me laisser traduire ta fic ;D

**Je ne « vis » pas sans toi**

_No "vivo" sin ti_

_Me prometiste…_

**Quedarte conmigo**. Para mí. No dejarlos **matarte**. Por sus ojos. Por sus palabras. Pos sus reacciones…

_Me habías prometido…_

Que **juntos**, seriamos** más fuertes**. Que no me dejarías** nunca**. Que superarías todo esto, que superaríamos todo esto, juntos… Que los otros no influirían en ti, en nosotros.

_Me mentiste…_

Pero me pediste que me quedara. No contigo, no, pero para ti. ¿Por qué debería yo **prometerte** algo, si tu mismo no lo respetas? No quiero, no sin ti. _Te amo demasiado_.

Te amaba, y tu a mí. Lo sé, me lo dijiste. ¿Cuántas veces? Oh, **muchas**. Demasiadas como para contarlas, dirían los demás. Yo no. Yo guardo** preciadamente** y añoro los momentos en los que me lo dijiste. Los momentos en los que ese sentimiento indescriptible me invadía. Los momentos en los que, cuando me decías eso, tomaba plena conciencia de la significación de la palabra tan vaga, tan potente que los humanos usan seguido para que conserve su **pureza: Amor.**

Sí, te amaba. **Te amo aún**. Vivía sólo para ti. Ya no vivo **más**…Al menos, para mí, no es "vivir". Es "existir". Es diferente. Las cosas pueden existir en la tierra sin **alma**, mientras que para vivir se necesita una. Es lo que yo ya no tengo. Mi alma. Tú te la llevaste contigo desde que me dijiste que me amabas. Me la** arrancaste** dejándome. No vivo más, **lloro**. Lloro cada día, cada hora, cada minuto desde hace un mes.

**Un mes**. Un mes sin ti. Un mes si tu **aroma**, sin tu** piel**, sin tus **labios**. Un mes cada vez más difícil de soportar al yo ya saber que no te volveré a ver jamás. ¿**Jamás**? Tal vez. Si ese lugar en el cual yo no creo **existe** realmente. Si existe realmente un "**paraíso**". Si ese lugar existe, estarás ahí seguramente.

En fin…Si los **dioses** son menos **limitados** que los hombres. Si no consideran nuestro **Amor** como "prohibido". ¿Por qué **prohibir** **amarse**¡Es un sentimiento tan indescriptible, tan incontrolable! Tan bello que puede rechazar las mareas, tan fuerte que puede levantar montañas. Es lo que todos dicen. Es lo que yo pienso. Pero¿el **éxito** sería más pesado que la montaña¿La **opinión** puede matar el Amor? Aún hoy, no lo sé. No sé más que ayer, no más que hace un mes, no más que cuando lo **anunciamos**, no más que en el momento en el que comencé a **amarte**…

Ya que sí, **te** mató.

**Nuestro Amor** te mató.

Pero lo negabas, para que yo no **sufriese**… si simplemente me hubieses dejado tomar un poco de tu** dolor**, si solamente no te hubieses tenido a **encarar** todo solo… si solamente yo hubiese **comprendido**…

**Me **detesto. **Te** detesto. Porqué me **dejaste**… no es justo. Porqué, además de sus opiniones, tengo que soportar tu **desaparición**, eh¡NO ES JUSTO¿QUÉ **DIOS** ES EL QUE PERMITE ÉSTO¡QUE DE LA CARA!

Y bien. Como durante los otros días de éste mes, los mismos **pensamientos**, las mismas **opiniones**, los mismos **recuerdos**, la misma **pena**. Pasar del _enojo_ a las _lágrimas_, del _enervamiento_ al _mutismo_, sin parar, gritar mi **Amor** al cielo rogando a que alguien me escuche.** Negarme** a ver gente, **agotarme** de vaciar mis lágrimas sabiendo que en la noche no me traerá nada, sino _pesadillas_ e _insomnios_…

Es la vida que me dejaste,** Bill**. ¿La _vida_? Porque ¿llamarías realmente esto "**vivir**"? No los **soportaste**¿y quieres que yo lo haga¿Que resista la **desaparición** de la persona que valía _más que nada_ para mí¿Que lo supere y que pueda decir en algunas semanas "No es tan grave, era _sólo_ mi hermano"?

**Falso.**

Tú no eras _sólo_ mi hermano. No. Eras mi **mitad**. Mi **gemelo**. Mi **Amor**. Mi **Alegría**. Mi **Vida**. Mi **Alma**. ¿Cómo seguir vivir sabiendo que no escucharé **nunca más** tu voz¿Cómo continuar viviendo no saboreando **nunca más** tus labios¿Cómo dormirme **sin **sentir tu aliento en mi cuello, tus brazos alrededor de mí¿Cómo ser feliz sin verte **nunca más**? Es **imposible**.

¡**IMPOSIBLE**¿¡ME ESCUCHAS¡IDIOTA¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?! Por qué…** Perdón**… perdón por haberte insultado. Perdón por **quererte**. Si supieses…Te grito para **obedecerte**. Porque si no tuviese a nadie para echarle la culpa…Yo no sería _más de éste mundo_. Pero me pediste que me quedara¡**CABRÓN**¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO ME HARÍAS SUFRIR _JAMÁS_! Pero ahora, lo que mas me hace **sufrir**, es tener que quedarme **lejos de ti**… aún si me lo has pedido.

Bill,** quiero** estar contigo, si supieses hasta que punto…No quiero quedarme en éste mundo donde todos me **rechazan**. No quiero cruzar más la mirada de Mamá, que nos **abandonó cobardemente** cuando supo. No quiero volver a ver a Gustav y Georg, que yo consideraba como nuestros **mejores amigos**, y que se alejaron de nosotros, **asqueados**. No quiero volver a ver a esas fans, **hipócritas **o **escandalizadas**, no quiero ver más a aquellos que nos hicieron sufrir, no quiero ver más a tus ACESINOS! Aún si el medico hable de un **suicidio**, yo lo sé…Si solamente lo hubiese sabido _antes_…

**Media noche**. Entonces hace dos horas que intento, como el resto de las noches, dormirme, sin éxito. Mi cama parece muy **fría **sin ti a mi lado. Bill…voy a seguir _existiendo_, para respetar tu última voluntad, pero yo **no** estaré **aquí**…No estaré nunca más "aquí".** Existiré** en este mundo, pero viviré en mis **recuerdos**, mis recuerdos de ti…

**Mañana. No dormí **en la noche. Bueno, sí. Para volver a verte, en tu habitación, las _muñecas sangrando_. Un **cuchillo** posado en el escritorio. Cuando te encontré, **ya** te habías ido. **Ya** me habías dejado. No quiero pensar más en eso, pero es _más fuerte que yo_. Todo lo que alcanzo a duras penas de **alejar** en el día me **ataca** en mis pesadillas.

Llaman a la puerta. Por una vez, no **grito**. No grito a tus **asesinos**. Porque sé. Sé que estoy **cansado de luchar** por seguir _viviendo_. ¡Vivir en mis **recuerdos** de ti es mucho más agradable! Voy a cumplir con la solución que tomé esta noche. No viviré más, no. Sólo existiré. Entran. Son **tres**. Mamá, Gustav y Georg. Hace ya **un mes **que no los veía. Normal, **evito** a Mamá y no la dejo jamás entrar en mi habitación, en cuanto a los otros, no viven aquí. Los miro, _sin expresión_. Pueden decir lo que quieran, no me importa ahora. Ya no vivo.

Gustav y Georg…**Verdugos** de mi hermano. Abandonaron su aire de **superioridad**, de desprecio y de **aversión** que tenían desde que supieron. No me hace **nada**. Tienen aspecto de haber **llorado** mucho, y Mamá también. Pero ellos, podrán **olvidar**. No saben lo que yo siento…

Gustav me murmura algo. ¿Qué? No se nada. No oí, no escuché. Lo miro, sin expresión. ¿Está _llorando_? Mejor así. Puede **sentir** un poco de mi **dolor**.

Mamá dice suavemente: "Hace ya dos días que no comes, Tom. Necesitas comer si quieres vivir…" No, **no** quiero vivir. Ya no vivo más¿lo entiendes? Al **matar** a Bill, nos mataron a **ambos**, _asesinos_…Se van. Porque **no** reaccioné, sin duda alguna.

Bill, me **prohibiste** partir, pero no me prohibiste _dejarme morir_… No quiero quedarme **más** aquí, **sin ti**. Vivir en tus recuerdos antes de juntarnos **definitivamente**. Quiero _partir_.

_Nos amábamos. No lo aceptaron. Nos rechazaron. Matándolo, me mataron. Sean malditos…_

**By ****Chevalamel**

Traducción iio xD

Espero que les haya gustado la historia :) **dejen reviews** (¬¬) ii iio se lo are saber a la autora :D sean felices, limpiense los mocos u-u los pañuelos se venden a parte xD

bye!


End file.
